I Stay In Love With You
by Crystay
Summary: Sonic breaks Amy heart by going out with a unknow sky blue hedgehog.Amy becomes a singer and might just might like Scourge. I redid Chapter three
1. Chapter 1

**I Stay In Love With You..**

_Chapter 1_

_Amy had just came from works at a coffe shop with had to sing onstage today for the loved it.A red hedgcat dressed all profeesianls, came up to Amy giving her his card,telling her how amazing she was._

_He said._

"_You sould become a singer,with that exellent voice you could go far."_

"_Maybe,sorry for being rude,but I have to leave." Her shift was was going to find Sonic. _

"_Ok,but think about it!!!" He yelled as she headed for the door._

"_OK." She yelled as she exited the door._

_Maybe I will think about,but not now I have to find he will ask me to marry him,as she sighed dreamly heading for the park._

_SONIC!!!!! WHERE ARE YOU?!!!!!!!!!! **You have`nt argeed to marry me yet!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**_

_Oh,where is he?Amy Rose thought,running thourgh the stopped in her tracks,her eyes widend as tears fell down her face. Sonic was kissin some random sky blue hedgehog.**IN TOUGES.**_

_**As they still kissed,Amy started walking slowy turned and ran away from the park to the house she and her friends shared,all the way up in her ripped down all her posters of the pictures of mostly destroyed eveything that reminded her of Sonic **_

_**As she ripped up a picture of her death hugging Sonic,She fell on her queen sized bed,crying.**_

_**She thougt "How could he do this to me.." and "How could I be so stupid "and "I can`t belive I waasted So much time devothing my heart to him****.****" When all he just did was break it. **_

_**Well not anymore.**I Have to get over know what, i`m gonna treat my self to a good shopping to get rid of this know,I`m gonna take that offer up with that guy._

_She dialed the number on the .He ansewed._

"_Hello?"_

"_Hey its me,Amy Rose." _

"_Oh,hello so did you think about the offer?" _

"_Yup,and I say yes."_

"T_o greffen studio in two days so we can see your you have more materials,right?"_

"_Yup,not to worry i`ll be there tomowwor."_

_Alight see you ."_

" _Bye."_

_Amy smiled to herself,She loved singing since she was a because of her being obsebed with Sonic she never had a chance to becoma a she was becoming a thought as she entered the shower._

_26 mins later~_

"_ was a nice shower."_

_She put on her PJs and turned on her tv._

_Well I`ll ask Rouge to come shopping w ith me.I`ll just ask her now,i`m sure she`s home._

_Since her room is right next to Rouge`s room,all she had to do was turn right and walk two steps._

_She knocked on Rouge`s door._

"_Come in."_

"_Hey Rouge." _

"_Amy,do you know Sonic has a girlfriend?"_

_She was his girlfriend…._

_Tears fells from her eyes as she collapsed on the floor on her knees._

"_Amy are you ok.?" Rouge said hugging her friend._

"_Yea,its just that before I came home I saw Sonic kissing a girl.I ran in my room and ripped up eveying thing that remined me of him,and I came in to ask you if you wanted to go shopping,and to tell you a guy from greffen and asked me if I wanted to be a singer and I said yes." She said in one sobby breath._

"_Oh,Amy i`m so course i`ll come shopping with you."She said to her friend_

"_Can`t wait to hear your first song." Rouge said._

"_So what time do we leave?"Rouge asked_

"_Umm..around 12:00?" Amy said._

"_HEY!!!AMY,ROUGE COME DOWNSTAIRS FOR DINNER!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Shawdow yelled. _

"_Annoy him,I don`t want dinner."_

_  
Amy said pulling up her songs she wrote and sang on her laptop._

"_I Understand,I`ll stay with you."_

"_OOOOOOOOOo,lets play one."Rouge said._

"_Nooo!."Amy yelled….to late._

"_Here,let`s press this button so every one can hear it."_

"_WILL YOU PLEASE COME FOR DINNER?!!!"Shadow yelled again._

_But was only anserwed by this…_

I don't know what it is that you've done to me  
But it's caused me to act in such a crazy way  
Whatever it is that you do when you do what you're doing  
It's a feeling that I want to stay  
'Cuz my heart starts beating triple time  
With thoughts of lovin' you on my mind  
I can't figure out just what to do  
When the cause and cure is you, you

[CHORUS:]  
I get so weak in the knees  
I can hardly speak, I lose all control  
Then somethin' takes over me  
In a daze, your love's so amazing  
It's not a phase  
I want you to stay with me, by my side  
I swallow my pride  
Your love is so sweet, it knocks me right off of my feet  
Can't explain why your lovin' makes me weak

[VERSE 2:]  
Time after time after time I've tried to fight it  
But your love is strong, it keeps on holdin' on  
Resistance is down when you're around, pride's fading  
In my condition I don't want to be alone  
'Cuz my heart starts beating triple time  
With thoughts of lovin' you on my mind  
I can't figure out just what to do  
When the cause and cure is you, you

[CHORUS]

[BRIDGE:]  
I've tried hard to fight it  
No way can I deny it  
Your love's so sweet  
It knocks me off my feet

[CHORUS]

[BRIDGE 2:]  
I get so weak  
Blood starts racing through my veins  
I get so weak  
Boy it's somethin' I can't explain  
I get so weak  
Somethin' 'bout the way you do the things you're do-oo-oo-in'  
Knocks me right off of my feet (off my feet)  
Can't explain why your lovin' makes me weak (I get so)

Downstairs

"_Wow that sounds like Amy." Shadow said._

"_What!!!!!!!!." Everybody yelled_

"_She sings?" Sonic asked_

"_Duh,Retardead." Shadow said._

_Wow she sounds beutiful.....why am I thinking that!!!!!!!!!!!!_

_Upstairs_

"_Thanks a lot Rouge."Amy said._

"_Your everybody needs to hear your voice ,it IS amazing." Rouge said,putting her arm around Amy shoulder._

"_Thanks."_

"_WILL YALL PLEASE COME TO DINNER!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"Everyone who was downstairs yelled._

"_Come on lets go have dinner,since they want use their soooooo bad." Rouge said._

"_Ok,but I wonder why they want use for dinner so bad.I mean whats so speciall about tonight?" Amy said._

"_I don`t know,but lets find out."Rouge said as they walked dowdstairs._

**My First story,o so proud.R&R!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**I`ll update soon…**

_(Sum spelling errors,but did`nt feel lyke chanig it,i`ll change it next chapter._


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

_So Amy and Rouge started downstairs. Walked in the kitchen to where the dining room leads._

_Amy walked up to Shad (Her Bro) and said "What the hell do you want?" Amy said in the rudest way._

_Everybody gasped even Shadow, except Rouge. Amy rolled her eyes. Like they never heard me curse before. Amy thought._

"_Well….what you want?" Amy asked again, annoyed._

"_How dare you speak to me in such a tone?" Shad asked._

_Amy rolled her eyes; giving Shadow a look that said, well what do you want for the hundredth time._

"_Oh yeah, well……….get to cooking food isn't goanna make its self!" Shadow said._

"_Yea!" Sonic said._

"_We're hungry!"_

_Amy looked at them with wide eyes. Has he lost his mind? She asked herself._

"_Have you lost your damn minds? Ha, yall can starve for all I care!" Amy yelled at them._

"_When did u become so damn cold?" He asked his sister, sounding concerned._

_Amy didn't answer, she just turned around and walked upstairs._

"_What did I do?" Shadow asked._

"_Yea, what's her problem?" Sonic asked._

_Rouge looked at him like he was stupid._

"_You really don't know?" Rouge asked him. _

"_No."_

"_Well let's just say it's your fault." Rouge said._

"_What! What did I do?!" Sonic asked._

"_You are so stupid. I can`t believe she loves you." Rouge said coldly._

_Sonic froze. What is she talking about? Sonic asked himself_

_Rouge to walk upstairs._

_When Rouge walked upstairs to Amy's room, she found her sleeping._

_She turned off the light and walked to her room._

_Amy please feels better. She to went to sleep, they had a big day ahead of them._

_The next morning…_

_Amy woke up at about 6:00 in the morning. She got up and stretched and walked downstairs to the kitchen. When she walked in she saw Shadow._

"_Good morning." Shadow said._

"_Morning." I said, going in the fridge for some juice._

_It was quiet….maybe I should apologize to him._

"_Shadow, I'm sorry for yelling at you. Can you forgive me? Amy asked._

"_Ok." Shadow said. _

"_Hey, but if Sonic did something to I'm gonna hurt him." Shadow_

_Amy laughed._

"_Shadow you are so protective." Amy said._

"_Hey, I can't protect my sister?" He asked. _

"_Yes, but not this time, I can handle this on my own." Amy said._

"_My little sister is growing up." Shad said pretending to tear up._

"_Oh, shut up Shadow." She said punching him in the arm. _

_Then walked upstairs to go brush her teeth, you know the regular morning stuff. Then to wake Rouge up for her spree and makeover._

_I can`t wait. Amy said to herself smiling._

_Sorry ppls, I would type some more but I'm tired. I`ll update soon._

_R&R!!_


	3. Chapter 3

Sorry guys for the late like really late update...i was on sum serious writers block...anyways i decied to rewrite chapter three so here it is! oh and I dont own any of the songs mentioned in this story and she didnt write any of them are jsut some of my favorite songs.

_Later on in the day around 12:00 or sumthing_...

" So Amy what stores do you want to go to?" Rouge asked me.

" Ummmmmm, Forver 21, H&M, American Eagle, Hollister, Wet Seal, Abercrombie & Fitch, and lots more. I also would like to get new shoes, soooo we could go to Journeys and Foot Locker. AND I also want to get somw bags ans accessoriess so we could also go to Betsy Johnson(or BetsyVille), Juicy Couture and Claires." I said.

"Ohhh and I want to get my hair done." I also said.

" Ok...wow for a girl who wears the same thing everyday, you have taste." Rouge said amazed in Amy.

_A few hours later...like 5:00. Sorry didnt want to explain the whole shopping experince._

" We got a lot of stuff. I don`t know how we got it all in the car." Rouge said as we walked in the door.

I didnt realize how much things I had brought until Rouge said something.

"I know." I said.

So we walk inside the house and put our things on the floor.

"Hmmmm...that`s alot of stuff what did u get?" Tails asked sitting on the couch.

"I know! That is alot of stuff." Knuckels said.

"Clothes, shoe, somes bag and lots of accessories." I said

"That`s not all she got...she got her hair diddddd." Rouge said.

Cream comes through the door. She doesnt live here but she haves keys...and she never loses them. Unlike some people.

" OMG AMY! Your outfit is sooo cute!"

I had on some dark skinny jeans on the side, a white see through ish shite with the eiffle tower on it, a road,some birds and some cursive words i couldnt comprehend, but I liked the shirt so I got. I also had on some leater boots and a fitted black jacket over the shirt. I had on a blaack hat to cover my hair and I had out my bangs. I also got my ears pirced again, so now I have two ear pirecings.

" Thank You." I said to Cream.

Then Sonic comes in from the kitchen like a whole retard,with a chili dog in his mouth, but when he sees me he stops in his tracks.

" Hey Amy...you look really nice." Sonic said

I stare at him long and hard.I I just want to turn my head and act all snooty and stuck up and say "Hmmmp" but instead I say

" Thank You..." And everybody could tell my attitude had changed from happy to upset.

Sonic doent relize cause I mean he`s a retard, but then says...

" Rouge can yo please stop staring at me?" Sonic asked. For Rouge was staring at him like a hawk.

" I can`t beleive you dont know what you`ve done." Rouge said.

Sonic looked upset now

"What the hell are you talking about?" Sonic yelled

" Your stupid girlfriend! I mean I know you know Amy loves you with all her heart an I don`t even know why! How could you break her heart like that?" Ruge screamed.

Sonic had nothing to say and everybody looked at me and tears started to come out, I can`t stay here, I mean I freaking looked like one of those anime characters with the shadow over their eyes.

"So thats what happened..." Shadow said sounding dark. " your dead now."

"Don`t hurt him." I said " he`s not worth it."

Everyone looked at me and looked hurt. But I didn`t care, he didn`t care how I felt when he decided to to get a girlfrined. And with that I walked up the stairs with my things and disappered into the staircase.

_Later on that night like 11:00_

I had just finished puting all my new things away and throwing out all y red dresses and boots and everything that remided me of Sonic. So it was a really big trash bag.

I can`t wait until tommorow...I`ll have to bring my song book. I opened the book. There were may songs...some about me, memories, Sonic, and some I just wrote for fun or for how I was feeling. My two favorite were " I Can`t Be Tamed" and " Let Love Begin". The first was about me and the second about Sonic...event though I was convinced I hated Sonic I loved this song to much to discard it even though it reminded me of Sonic.

I can`t wait until tommorrow. I hope I get a record deal. I hope they like my songs.

I walked up to switch off the lights went into my bed, and looked outside the windows only to see stars.

" I hope tomorrow is awesome." I say to myself before I fell into slumer.

Hope u enjoyed the re-write!

Im working on chap 4 right now...


	4. Chapter 4

Hello Everyone i hope yu enjoy this chapter...

_Round 6 A.M in the moring_

Today`s the day. YESSSSSSSSSSSSSSS! I`m soo excited

I jump out of bed and go into the bathroom to take a shower.

About 15 mins I came out feeling nice...fresh and clean.

"Hmmmmm...what should I wear today." I pondered " Its probably cold outside( If i havent alreadly established this its autum turing into winter), so lets turn on the news to check the wheater.

I go to get my reote and turn on the news and flip to the new channel.

"Its gonna be a chilly one today folks!" The new person said.

Once I heard the weater I switched the T.V to MTV Hits and to see my my song..." Neighbors Know My name."

As I walked to my closet to get my clothing my part came on

" Soon as we started making loving going harder hear a knock knock knocking on the wall."

And when it went "Knock Kncok Knonicking on the wall" I knocked on the wall like Trey did in the video.

"As soon as I go deep getting it in there again there`s a knock knock knocking on the wall."

And i knocked on the wall again...I`m sure the nighbors heard.

I chose my outfit as I sung and danced along to my song.

I picked out a white ruffled tank top and one of those frilly skirts with the elastic band at the top which was black. I also chose some stockings, low cut boots and a fitted black blazer. I brushed my hair while still singing and dancing.

I put on my bra and undies, lotioned my skin and put on deordorant. Then I put on my clothing and shoes. I picked out a over the shoulder bag I got from Betsey, put my things in it, put on some perfume.t I go to turn off the T.V and get my song book to put it in my bag .I toke my red jacket and left my room.

_Around 7 in da moring..._

I set my jacet down on the table as I ponder what I shall comsum this moring.

"Hmmm...what should I eat for breakfestor should I get something in the city?" I said to myself aloud.

" I think you should eat here" someone said " Amy can I talk to you?"

I turned around to see Sonic smiling his smile is what made me love him so.

"No. I have to leave." I said trying to hurry up.

As I grab my jacket Sonic grabs my arm. I turn to him with tears in my eyes.

" What do you want Sonic? I yell " you`ve hurt me enough, so please I don`t wanna talk." I say in tears.

He loosens his grip on me and lets me go. I run outside.

"Damn ." I say wiping tears from my eyes.

" I forgot my keys."

I look at the house, I can`t go back inside there and face him.I don`t even want to think about it so I`ll just take the trolly.

I walked down to the Station Squre Trolley Stop Thingie and waited for the Trolly to come.

The trolly comes so I get down, and look for a seat but I can`t find one.

So I decide stand up and hold on to a Trolly keeps rocking and hitting things. I hold on to the pole tightly but The trolly hits something hard and I lose my grip on the pole.

Im about to fall, but soeone cathes me...and i look up into a green hedgehog`s blue eyes.

"Hey there." He says.

Sorry im ending it so early but my hands hurta dn im tired. Promise the next xhap will be longer.


	5. Authors Note

Alrght its been like years since I've updated,right?

And I;ve recenlty goottton inperations frum all my reveiwers and songs.( Kpop :) ).

So i will have a new chap up about this week.

I would like to start this story up again, so please support me!

And sorrry if you thought this was an new chapter. SORRRRRRRRRRRRY!


	6. Chapter 5

Here it is...

Disclaimer: I do not own any our the characters expect the cat or the song mentioned or sang by Amy.

Im about to fall, but someone catches me...and I look up into a green hedgehog`s blue eyes.

"Hey there." He says. (His" Hey there" sound all smooth. He just better be nice)

(Sorry my grammar is atrocious.)

Amy's POV

His eyes are amazing. An nice cool color. They're beautiful.

He`s staring intensely into my eyes. I think im lost into them...AMY! Say something your standing here looking like a whole fool!

"Um, thanks for catching me." I said

"Your welcome, my name's Scrouge, and you?" He says.

He's asking for my name! Say something!

" My name's Amy.." (ALERT: Cheesy moment coming up!) and before I could say Rose the trolly jotled and rocked and I feel right into Scrouge's arms.

"...Rose." I said looking into his eyes in his arms yet again.

"Your pretty clumsy, arent you?" Scrouge says.

"Very." I say laughing.

We're looking at each other again and realise im still in his arms and I kinda jerk away from him. I bet im blushing like crazy.

"Sorry!" I say , while my face is getting hotter.

He laughs and says " It's okay, holding a pretty woman in my arms is a pleasure" He says and they says "See you Amy, this is my stop." And now I'm blushing even harder now.

"B-bye!" I say. He then walks out the trolly ,waves and gives me this heart melting smile as the trolly pulls off.

I wave and smile shyly cause I know my face is red. He was so charming,handsome and cool. I wish I could've gotten to know him better.

As I'm thinking about Scrouge, my stop comes up and I get out the trolly and make my way to the music studio.

10 mins later...

I arrive at the building, SS Star. The builing is extra decent on the outside, It's probably tooooo nice inside. I walk inside. I was correct.

Alright I'm hereeee. I look at my card it says floor 51, so i walk to the elevator and go to floor 51.

As I get in I hear my fav Owl City song " Fireflies" playing in the elevator and staring singing. ( It's what I was listing to at the time)

"To 10 million fireflies I'm weird cause I hate goodbyes, I got misty eyes as they said farewell"

As I was still singing. the elevator opened, but I was in a whole other world.

"I'd like to make myslef belive that planet earth turns slowng, Its hard to say I'd rather stay awake while I'm asleep becuase my dremas are burtsing at the seams"

I finish the song and open my eyes to see people clapping for me.I smile and say "Thank You"

The same cat I saw walks up to me and shakes my hand.

" Hello Amy, it is a pleasure to see you again! My name is Alexzander, but you can call me Alex." Alex says.

"Ok..Alex nice to meet you aswell!" I say.

" Let's go to my office and discuss you future!" Alex says.

"OK!" I go. I'm so excited!

Well this is short but I wanted to give you something!

I`m still giving another chap sometime next week.

Anyway thanks for the long wait and R&R!


	7. Chapter 6

**Well..Here it goes! **

**Do Not own any of the songs sung or mentioned in this chapter and pretty much the whole story. Or any of the musical groups and artists mentioned in this story. **

**"Alright, let's get down to business. You have a amazing voice and I would like to bring in some of your song selections. After you leave here I want you to go home and pick of your best songs so I can look over them." Alex said. **

**"So I will be able to write my own songs?" Amy asked. **

**"Yes and the company will also write for you to sing as well, IF you get signed." Alex said. **

**" If?" I said. **

**"As of now I'm your mentor and before you get signed the president will have to like you. You will have to preform for the president and if he likes you you will get signed." Alex said. **

**" Oh, so I will be training until its time to preform?" I said. Sounds like alot of work, but it's gonns be worth it. **

**"Yes, you will be performing in the next week. So we will start your training tomorrow." Alex said. " So be here at 9:00 am SHARP and it was nice seeing you again.I look forward to working with you" **

**" I will and I look forward to it. See you tomorrow!' I said and exited the office and went into the elevator. **

**This is going to be fun man! I can't believe I'm pesuring my dreams as a singer! This is a dream come true..well soon, if I get signed. This is gonna be awesome! **

**As I wait for the elevator to get to the ground floor I start jamming in the elevator. "Do dodo dodo YEAAAHHHHH! La LA LA LA Gonna be a Singer!" I then soon hear snickers around my back. **

**I turn around and jump. I see my favorite boy band SHINee! I'm about to have a whole fan girl moment! **

**Lookit !Lookit !Lookit! Its Orion , Trent , Jason and Ken! There are sooo handsome and their music is awesome. I can't belive I didn't know this was their company. **

**"Nice dancing Amy." A familiar voice said in a chuckling kind of way. It was Scrouge !(Obviously, I am so predictable). **

**"What are you doing here?" I asked him, completely forgetting about SHINee. **

**" Is that the way you greet your friends?" He said in the most smoothing voice , which I think made my heart skip a beat. Kinda like what happens when Sonic talks to me..but I doubt that will happen anymore, since he has whatever her name is. Not like we were together anyway. I was annoying and a nuisance to him, he's probably happy that I'm not all over him anymore. Gosh what happened to me, I used to be really normal and not some crazy love struck girl. **

**"Hey, I'll meet you guys upstairs." Scrouge waves to SHINee as they go into the elevator. **

**"Hey, Amy are you ok?" He says. Gosh, I love the way he says my name. **

**"oh, Yeah I'm okay." I say frantically. **

**He stares at me and then goes " Hey Amy, did you know you're really gorgeous?" staring at me again. **

**I am a lost for words, did he really just say that I was Gorgeous? **

**"Anyway what are you doing here?" **

**" Oh, I'm here cause I had to meet with my mentor to discuss how I have to start training, so I can get signed." **

**" Really? That good news, I didn't know you had musical talents!" **

**"I sing and dance." I say **

**"Well do your best!" **

**"Hehe, Thanks. You still didn't answer my question." I say still interested in what he's doing here. **

**"Oh, You like SHINee right?" **

**" More like Love! they are amazing!" **

**"Well I am the new addition to the group. They were looking for a lead rapper, which is me." He says. **

**"...FORREAL!" I shout. **

**"Yeah" he says. **

**"That's really cool Scrouge, I hope you do well in your debut." I say excited for him. **

**"You too." he says. **

**"Well, gotta go to prepare for tomorrow. Bye Scrouge" I say and turn off. **

**"Hey Amy?" **

**"Yeah" **

**"Wanna go out sometime, like on a date? " He says **

**Is really asking me out! What should I do, I wanna go but, Sonic... **

**"I'd Love to go but.." I don't know to explain it to him, should I tell him about Sonic? He looks really upset and sad. **

**"If you don't want to go out with me it's okay..." He said and started to walk off. **

**"WAIT! " **

**He turns around **

**" I mean I want to go out with you I REALLY do, but recently," tears start to come out, I really didn't want to cry. " someone broke my heart and I loved this person dearly and I'm hurting now. I guess I'm saying I'm not ready for a relationship just yet." I say sniffling through most of those words. **

**He looks at me and walks toward me and pulls me into a tight hug and I cry on his shoulder. I feel so safe, secure and loved in his arms. Sonic never gave me a hug like this, I mean he hugged me but this one feels different. He pulls away and starts leaning forward.. closer and close. I lean in and soon our lips kiss was magical and special. It's my first kiss and I'm happy ... (A/N yeah umm, I'm not really good at describing this type of stuff so you can the imagine the rest) **

**We broke the kiss and I hugged his chest and he hugged me back. **

**"Can I call you tonight?" He says **

**"Yeah" **

**We exchange numbers, say our gooodbyes and go our separate directions. **

**I'm walking down the street and all I can think about is Scoruge. **

**I'm so happy and flabbergasted at the same time. **

**I just had my first kiss with Scrouge , a complete stranger, someone I just met today, after I had a fight with Sonic ,but I'm happy it was with him. He's so nice and handsome and I would really like to get to know him better. But I still don't want to jump into anything. I'm Just outside my house and I'm about to go inside but the Imbecile and what's her face are on the coach. Everyone else is around but I really don't wanna see Sonic. **

**So I sneak my way upstairs into my room, drop my stuff and head towards my iPod dock and turn on "Party Rock Athem" by LMFAO to the loudest volume and have a good time shuffling...Until someone knocked on my door. **

**"COME IN!' I yelled over the music. **

**" Can I say something to you?" **

**hehe I shall continue the chap cause my chapter are usually short , anyway their might be cursing and violence in this part.. **

**"Can I say something to you?" **

**I turn around. It's that sky blue girl Sonic dates. Who is this girl again? Ain't she Sonic Gf? What's her name again? **

**" May I help you?" **

**"Umm, I just wanted to get some things straught with you.I know you loved Sonic and all that little girl stuff, but he is MINE now, so stay away from him, ok? OH and I'll be living here from now on. " She said in a smile. **

**Woah, Who she talking to? **

**'SMACK' **

**"WHY DID YOU DO THAT?" She screamed **

**"Who the hell do you think you are? To come in my room and speak to me like that. Are frickin crazy you stupid whore?" Like I'm really upset right now and who said she could live in my residence? **

**In that moment Sonic, Shadow an the whole Posse in the house rushed up the stairs to see what was all the commotion. And as soon as Sonic came in the she started crying. **

**" What's wrong babe?" Sonic said. **

**"S-S-she slapped me, I just wanted to be friend and she slapped me cause she's upset that you chose me over her..." She said and gave me this, this smile. **

**" WHAT! You lying whore!" I screamed. Why is she harassing me, why did she come in my room to start shit and then lie on me. Oh No! **

**" AMY WHAT IS YOUR PROBLEM?" Sonic screamed. **

**" Excuse me?" **

**Yes, I thought this was a bad way to end the chapter, but did you like it, I thought it was cheesy but Review and tell me, Critism is accepted.**


	8. Chapter 7

**Yes so, I shall not be making anymore promises like I'll upload a chap every week kause something ends up getting in the way and yeah. So I'll get up chaps whenever I can. I do not own the Sonic characters or any of the songs in this chap/story. Oh and excuse my grammar .**

**.**

"Excuse me?"

" What is your problem? Why are you being mean to Sky?"

"What is this ? That girl whatever her name is, came in MY room talking a whole bunch of stuff. So like I did slap her , but I had to lay it on her, cause who she think she is? I mean I haven't even spoken to her yet" I am so upset right now, this ruined my mood.

"Amy, Why are you like this? Every time a girl comes close to me, you go crazy!"

I freeze, how can he say that? Doesn't he know he's giving what-her face what she wants? My humiliation? Embarrassing me in front of everybody?

" You know, everything isn't about you.." I say walk past him, hitting his shoulder hard and run down the steps and out the house. And cry. Again. Because of him...

"Amy! Amy! Amy..." And it gets fainter and fainter as I run faster and faster away home...

You wear the shoes I gave you and walk along the streets with her

As if it were nothing, you kiss her

You spray the cologne I gave you and embrace her

You'll probably repeat those promises you made to me with her

_It seems that we're already too late _

_Has our love already ended _

_Please at least say anything to me _

_We truly loved each other, can't turn back? _

_I'm the only one hurting tonight _

_Have you changed? _

_Am I no longer in your heart now? _

_When I, I think about you _

_It hurts, hurts, hurts so much _

_You look at my tears as if it were nothing _

_You continue to talk calmly again _

_You told me cruelly that you couldn't deny _

_That you had absolutely no attachments or regrets _

_Are we already too late? Is our love over? _

_Even if it's a lie, please tell me it isn't so _

_I can do better now, though we can't meet again _

_I'm the only one in pain tonight _

_Have you changed? _

_Am I no longer in your heart now? _

_When I, I think about you _

_It hurts, hurts, hurts so much _

_You're no longer your old self _

_Because the you I loved _

_And the you now are so different _

_Are you that shocked? _

_I just stood and cried _

_Watching you become further away _

_No way, I can't recognize _

_You're not mine anymore _

_Did you have to change? _

_Can't you come back? _

_Did you really have to change? _

_Can't you come back? _

_Did you have to change? _

_Can't you come back? _

_Why did you have to change? _

_Can't you keep loving me? _

_Oh, is this the end? _

_Am I no longer in your heart now? _

_When I, I think about you _

_It hurts, hurts, hurts so much _

_It hurts, it hurts _

_It hurts, it hurts _

" It Hurts so much..." I whisper , realizing I've ended up at the park.

_That Park... (Flashback) _

_I'm on my daily schedule looking for Sonic in the park. _

_And Then I see that famous blue blur run past me. _

_" SONIC, SONIC, SONIC! " I yell as I run after him. But he gets getting farther and farther away. _

_Its been like five minutes and then he finally stops. _

_"Hey Amy, What's up?" Like nothing's wrong _

_I immediately jump on him and bear hug him. " I've missed you and you know how long and fast I ran , just to catch you!" _

_"Amy, to tight!" Sonic says as he tries to wiggle out my grasp. I let go and we start to walk and talk for what seems like forever. This is so romantic, I guess and Sonic's not even trying to run away from me or anything. _

_" Sonic, promise me you'll never hurt, lie to me, break my heart or something along those lines, ok?" _

_" I promise" He says confidently and putting his hand on his heart. _

_And I laugh because Sonic always keeps his promises... _

I wipe my eyes and look up to the sky. What do I do now? I don' want to go back, I really don't. But I can't let a minor problem get in the way of what I need to do. It's just to frustrating!

This love I've had for him was unreturned and foolish and I'm sad I realized it now. It's truly breaking my heart. I have to get over him...

30 mins later

I hum a little tune as I walk into my front door to see everybody sitting on the coach, like they waiting for Beyonce' to walk through the door or something.

"Amy! Amy's back guys! Are you okay!" Rogue asked worried.

Everybody crowed around me with worried eyes," Amy, are you ok?" , "Amy where did you go?" , " Amy, do you want me to beat him up for you?"

One wasn't there, the one who I wanted to tell me he was sorry and he didn't mean to hurt my feeelings. But he isn't here, he doesn't care about me, he's more worried about what's her face.

" Yeah! I'm fine !" I say with a smile on my face.

"I mean you've been gone for two whole hours, are you sure you're alright?" Shadow asked.

"Yeah, I feel much better! Well I'm going to sleep now, so goodnight everyone!" I say and walk upstairs.

I could feel their eyes following me as I walked upstairs. I wonder is they're thinking about that fake ass smile I had on my face, because nothing is fine, I don't feel fine, I don't feel fine at all..

**That's the end of this chap, so tell me if you liked it!**

**Because my last chap didnt get alot of reveiws , so is thre something worng, do you not like it? Tell me in the reviews!**


	9. AN!

AUTHORS NOTE , (sorry to get your hopes up -.-)

Hey guys, its been a while, right ? and Im getting quite a few reveiws to continue this story and it really motivated me ! )and maybe even other story ideas ;) ) I will try to ge ta chapter up this coming week, by Tuesday hopefully. Thanks for sticking with me guys , in the past 2 years everything crazy and Im sorry I forgot about this story and you guys. I love you guys 3 .


End file.
